Royal Seventeen
by Sincere Friendship
Summary: Mimi is the daughter of an extremely rich family. She's at the age where she wants to try many different kinds of things. She ran away from home because she hates being important. Then she meets a handsome guy who kisses her intensely. Just who is he?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile, I do not own the plot for this story. This is a crossover along with a few things from my imagination. Do not harass me if you don't like the story or if you're not a Mimato fan. If you find it offensive, simply don't read it. It may get annoying but this disclaimer is going on every damn story.)

_**Royal Seventeen**_

**Chapter 1**

Tachikawa Mansion

The seventeen year old daughter of the Tachikawa Financial Clique, Tachikawa Mimi was extremely bored with her wonderful royal life.

"Mimi-sama!!"

Mimi's long wavy hair followed behind her as she dashed down the stairs, a crowd of women running after her. She wore her coral, white and crimson Royal Academy school uniform. Her coral uniform top had puffy sleeves in the shoulder area, extending tightly down to her wrists, the white ends lined with crimson had white lace lining underneath; she had a crimson bow at the front of her uniform with four buttons below it and another crimson bow fastening the lower back; her white pleated uniform skirt, which she had shortened a great amount, had a crimson lining just like on her white sailor-style collar and sleeve ends; and she wore socks that went up just below her knee, loose around the ankles, with her Royal Academy leather shoes. The head woman took out a pin cushion and pulled out a needle.

"You shortened your skirt length again! I will not let you go!!" She screamed after Mimi.

She turned back without slowing down. "Leave me alone! I'd rather die than wear a long one!"

"As the daughter of a good family, you cannot be perplexed by fashion! You mustn't lose character! You're the only daughter of the Tachikawa family! Your appearance must be that of a lily flower!"

"I'm telling you! It's not the time period where you lived! It's not the Showa Era anymore! You are so old-fashioned!"

"Beautiful features, honesty and purity, intellectuality and talent! You must have all of these!"

Mimi stopped on her tracks as she bumped into an effeminate-looking man.

"Argh! Shut up!"

Mimi was taken, rather dragged, to her royal makeup station where the household's stylists usually prepare her for school. One of them was curling and blow drying her hair, another was painting her nails and the effeminate man put makeup on her face. Mimi just sat impatiently on her chair, one leg over the other as she fretted over getting caught.

"Today, I tried to create snow crystals on your nails," said the manicurist as she examined Mimi's beautifully French-tipped fingernails.

"Your hair is in royal curls, as usual," said the hairstylist who let her long soft curls flow down way past her shoulders.

"For your makeup, I used a lot of pink to match your white lily-colored skin," said the makeup artist as he put on the finishing touches.

"Fine, fine. Just get it over with." _Gosh, they won't even let me do my makeup the way I want it._

When they were done, the household physician walked over to her as she sat on her royal chair.

"Ah, Mimi-sama. I've come to check your health." He pulled out a stethoscope and examined her. "Normal pulse rate. Normal blood pressure. Normal heartbeat. Normal body temperature. Hime, you are very much healthy indeed."

_(Hime = Princess)_

"Ah, fine. Thank you, Doctor." Mimi sighed as she walked down the hall on the way to the massive royal doors where her breakfast awaited. _I cannot go to school unless I have a physical examination every single day…_

She sat on her chair, picked up the silverware and stared at her breakfast. There was a butler by her side awaiting any orders and a young servant playing a violin. The head maid in charge of straightening her out follows her everywhere she goes to ensure that she turns into a proper princess. She stood at Mimi's side opposite the butler as she read from a little black book.

"I am now going to tell you today's schedule."

Mimi sighed in discontent as she reluctantly ate her healthy breakfast.

"After you come home from school, you first have violin practice, then piano and vocal. After that, your English teacher will come to see you. On Saturday, you must practice equitation at Karuizawa… on Sunday, _blah blah blah…_"

Mimi's face distorted in disgust. _This house's food isn't very good… ever since I was small, I never thought it was tasty… this healthy food… whatever it is._ Mimi hunched forward and grimaced as she forced herself to eat her bland breakfast.

"Mistress, why are you eating like that?!" The head maid didn't agree with her posture. "Straighten your back! Use your fork in the right order! And I have already told you this a long time ago!"

Mimi picked up the table napkin and wiped around her lips. The head maid kept yelling at her.

"When one goes out to eat with a gentleman, it is said that a woman who doesn't have any manners would be easily disliked. Because Mimi-sama is an important person, please control yourself."

Mimi's expression became sad as she listened to the old bat. _I don't want to be important…_

The tapping of heels against the marble floor filled the room as Mimi's mother walked in for some breakfast. "Good morning, Mimi-chan."

"Morning, mother…" Mimi replied nonchalantly.

Her mother leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheeks. "You're so cute as always. Well, it's obvious since you came from me."

Mimi's mother was beautiful. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair went down to her lower back; she had white skin and light brown eyes. Her sexy figure showed through her tight blazer top and skirt which was lined with snow white fur, and as always, she wore high stiletto shoes.

_Mother is the most beautiful woman in royal society. Everybody says I look like her, but sadly, I was not able to inherit Mother's sexy grace._

"Father's in Hong Kong right now. He said that he won't be coming home yet." She took a sip of her coffee.

"You were probably love chatting with father all night, right?"

"Oho ho ho ho ho ho~! That's because I love father very much! I can't sleep unless your father sings a lullaby for me every night!" She laughed her weird happy laugh.

_Mother's morning smorgasbord is always about Father. Although it is a good thing to have parents with such a great relationship._

SFX: BEEP BEEEEEP!

Upon hearing a car honk, Mimi climbed up her chair, pulled the drapes aside and slammed the window open. She looked down below at the unfamiliar black sedan parked out front. A young man with blue hair and glasses stepped out of the car and looked up at her.

"Hey, Princess. Let's go to school together." He waved at her.

_Geh! Kido Jou!_ Mimi quickly turned around to face her mother. "Mother!!! Why did you call him over?!"

She wiped her lips with a table napkin and smiled at Mimi. "That's because Mimi-chan always runs away to somewhere lately. Father was very worried about you, so he suggested that your fiancé, Jou-kun, take you to school."

Mimi was pissed. She clenched her fists and trembled in anger. "Why… mother…?"

Her mother turned to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Mother and Father are linked by a great love and passion, but…" She put her hand to her chest. "Why can't I even have the freedom to love?!"

Mimi's mother turned back to her meal. "It would be troublesome to have an outsider become the next successor of the Tachikawa house. A woman's happiness depends on the man. Jou-kun would not be a worry."

Mimi stood hopeless before her mother. She knew it was futile to attempt to appeal to her mother's good nature.

"He's the son of Father's associate and he's very smart. He's even your old playmate. If you have a deeper relationship with him, it will definitely form into a great love and passion… just like your mother and father."

Mimi couldn't stand to hear it. _That's so cruel!!_ She couldn't take it anymore. She had snapped.

Her mother stared at her. "Mimi-chan?"

"I can't stand it anymore! It's too much!!" She screamed at everybody at the top of her lungs. "EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY! Forced physical examination! Tortured hair and makeup! Paralyzing manners!" She clenched her fists and slammed them on the breakfast table. "Tutoring three days a week! Violin two days a week! Piano two days a week! Vocal lessons three days a week! Social dance one day a week, Horse-riding, English, Ballet, Tennis, Skiing, Swimming, Art Class, Golf, Tea Ceremony, Flower Arrangement!! I can't even wear my favorite clothes! I can't choose my own hairstyle! I can't choose my own friends and boyfriend! The schedule is already made up of 365 days without my own will! From cradle to grave, my life is already made up!! Who's the one that made me like this!?"

The head maid was terrified. "M-Mistress…"

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she grabbed her white school bag. "What is with the 'Mistress' calling?! You can at least give me a little freedom!" Mimi ran off.

"Mimi-chan!?" Her mother called out to her.

The head maid panicked. "Mistress has run away again!"

"Mimi-chan, where are you going?!"

She yelled back. "School! Leave me alone!!"

Outside, Jou sighed. _She's so late…_

Mimi ran through the miniature forest outside her family's estate, tears in her eyes.

_I can't stand living a restricted life. Father, Mother, Granny… I know that everyone loves me, but…_

She lost her balance and fell on her knees. She looked up at the sky as the birds flew by.

_At least let me love freely just like a normal girl. I want to meet someone who would actually love me from within. Is it too selfish for me to wish for that?_

* * *

Mimi was hungry. She hadn't really eaten the breakfast that was prepared for her at home. Since she was young, the only food prepared for her had always a low-everything kind of diet. She was tired of it. Instead, she took a real liking to McDonald's. Although it was cheap, it was way tastier than anything she's ever eaten at home.

She peeked in. "Wow… it's so crowded today." She stretched. _But I really hate my life… that's why I can't stop running away._

SFX: RUMBLE

_Gya! Granny would scold me if my tummy rumbled at home._

Mimi walked to the counter and looked up at the menu. The cashier, recognizing her uniform, cheerfully spoke to her. "Welcome!! Have you decided on your order?"

"Er… um…" Mimi looked at the cashier eagerly. "One Big Mac and a cinnamon roll with an orange juice."

"One Big Mac and a cinnamon roll with an orange juice."

Mimi was surprised when she heard a male voice echo her order. Confused, she turned to look at him and he gazed at her. She was taken aback.

His golden blond hair looked sleek under the light, his straight locks over his right eye. His crystal blue eyes looked almost liquid, beautiful and lucid, piercing the very core of souls. He had a fair complexion. Not as light as Mimi's pampered skin but just as beautiful. He had three piercings on his left ear and two on his right. He wore the Royal Academy gakuran for male students; _(gakuran = a military style uniform from the Meiji era modeled on European-style naval uniforms) _the top is white with a standing collar and coral lining; it is buttoned from the inside so the buttons are not visible; the pants are also coral and straight leg with a black belt containing the Royal Academy emblem; he also wore the Academy leather shoes for male students. He had a silver chain attached to his uniform trousers that connected to his black leather wallet, which he held in his left hand.

_What… what's with this guy? Such a beautiful man…_

She turned away from him to avoid his gaze.

"Are you finished with your order, miss?"

Mimi looked down, her cheeks were flushed. "Ah… can you add a mango pudding?"

"Then I'll also add in one mango pudding."

_Huh?!_ Mimi quickly turned to look at him. "Um, excuse me. Please don't copy me…"

He smiled at her. "You're the one who copied me first."

"That's…" Mimi was confused. _Looking closely… he's definitely wearing the same Royal Academy uniform so he goes to my school. He's so tall… hmm… was there a hot guy like him in my school?_

She continued to stare at him, unaware that he'd noticed.

"What are you looking at? Are you trying to open a hole in my uniform?"

Mimi turned away quickly and blushed. "That's not what…"

"That will be 820 yen."

"Ah, yes." Mimi opened her white school bag and looked for her wallet. _Eh? You've got to be kidding me. _She looked for it some more. _Crap!! I forgot my wallet!!! It's all Granny's fault!_

Mimi's tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her scrumptious meal. _I can't eat this today? Even though that's the only fun I get to have…_

Mimi sighed as she wiped her tears off. _Ugh… so embarrassing… he's even watching me._

He smiled at the cashier as he took her hand and placed the bill on it. "Here, for two. 1,640 yen."

_What?! _Mimi stared at him wide-eyed.

The cashier blushed. "Eh? Is it all right for both?"

He charmed her with a smile. They both picked up their trays and Mimi followed behind him. "Ah… um…"

He turned and smiled at her. "I'll feed you. In return, you can date me once."

Mimi's face flustered. _Eh?!_

She just stared at him as he smiled and walked away.

_What… what a rude man! Is he saying that my incidental worth is 820 yen?! Ugh… but I can't go calling the house to bring me money. It would be bad if they found out this is where I always run away to._

Mimi looked around. _Aww… there are no seats._ She sighed.

"This seat's open." He waved at her and pointed at the seat across from him.

Mimi flinched. She walked towards him and slammed her tray on the table. He leaned his chin on his hand as he watched her.

"I will not accept a date." She rested one hand on her hip and pointed at her food tray. "I'm not that hungry either. I… will return this!"

SFX: RUUUMMMBBBLLLE

Mimi's stomach spoke for itself. She was famished. He chuckled at her.

"Eat it." He held the burger out to her. "It's going to get cold."

She couldn't help it. She was hungry. She flopped down to the seat across from him and grabbed the burger.

She opened the wrapper and took big bites. She was devouring it… fast. _Not fair!! So embarrassing!! But… I can't win against this taste!_

He stared at her in surprise or disbelief.

"I know already. Even though I am a student at Royal Academy, you want to say that I don't have any eating manners, right?"

His gaze fell to his food. "Not really." From his expression, he looked like he cared. "It's poisonous for your body if you don't follow your instinct and desire. Eating all you want, sleeping all you want. Having _sex_ all you want is what I think is best. Since we are still young."

Mimi choked on her drink at the emphasis of "sex". _This guy is freaky. No… he's dangerous!_

He stared at her. _She sure eats so deliciously._ "How about I serve you another set?" His hand moved over hers. "Although the date's atmosphere would become a lot 'thicker'."

Mimi's face burned so much, if water touched it, it would sizzle. She pulled her hand back to herself.

"I'm very sorry, but I already have a fiancé." She chuckled nervously. "It's forbidden for me to go out with another person." _Although I don't like Jou, I will have to use him._

He stared straight into her caramel eyes. "It's an 'engagement' right? It doesn't mean you're married to him yet. That means other men still have that kind of chance."

Mimi looked down, face red. "It's… it's none of your business…" _Er… why does it have to turn out like this…?_

"Do you love him?"

Mimi looked up. "Huh?"

"Do you love your fiancé? Do you think you can give him everything you have?"

Her expression was shocked. Now that she thought about it, she could never do that. He smiled triumphantly at her.

When she realized he had toyed with her head, she became angry and slammed her hands on the table. "You're such a rude person! Why do I have to listen to a person that I've just met?! I definitely won't go out on a date with you!!"

Mimi's outburst was heard throughout the place. People began to whisper and gossip.

"I'll give you back the 820 yen at school!" She grabbed her bag and turned towards the door. Just as she started walking, he grabbed her wrist tightly.

She turned to him. "It hurts. Let me go!"

"Is that okay with you?" He looked at her intently. "It's not even allowed for the daughter of the Tachikawa Corporation to be in this kind of place secretly, eating like a pig, right? If you say that you don't want to date me, I will tell your parents and even let the whole school know."

Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She raised her hand and slapped him. She was outraged. "You knew from the beginning and joked around with me?! That's so mean!!"

He touched his cheek with the back of his opposite hand. Just when she was about to feel remorse for what she did, he pulled her to him by the wrist, knocking off all their food, and pinned her down.

"Kyaa!"

He leaned in and smiled at her. "You're so naïve. Did you know that the ones who raise their hand first are the losers?"

He closed the gap between their lips as he held her arms down.

"N-No… stop… nn…" _Everyone is watching… Ah…_

She tried to resist, but the more she did, the deeper his kiss. His hand moved under her head and he pulled her even closer. His other hand caressed the side of her face as he pulled away slightly, then obviously sliding his tongue inside her mouth.

_Ah… his tongue! Stop…_

He deepened the pressure of their kiss as his tongue slithered in different directions inside her mouth. Her body felt like it was being submerged in liquid fire. Her body shivered at the touch of his tongue, sending different tingling sensation to her sensitive areas.

_No. Don't stop. Nn…_

Her hand, which was on his shoulder, intent on pushing him away, gripped tightly as she pulled him closer to the best of her ability. She responded to his adventurous tongue and kissed him passionately.

After a while, she opened her eyes in realization and pushed him away. "No!"

Mimi started trembling. She was so embarrassed and enamored by his hot kiss that she completely forgot reality. _What… the hell was I doing?_

She covered her lips with her hand and dashed away. _I can never go back to that store! I'm so embarrassed!!_

Mimi didn't remove her hand from her lips. She couldn't forget the lingering sensation that kiss left her. _It was my first kiss… what kind of guy does that? I won't forgive him._

* * *

Private Royal Academy

Mimi walked down the hall with her head down and her cheeks flushed. As she walked by, she could hear the chattering of rich kids who're completely happy flaunting their rich lifestyles.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"My father bought a new cruiser. I'll invite you sometime."

"This Rolex watch was custom made."

As Mimi walked silently, a certain red-haired brown-skinned girl attacked her with a hug.

"Good morning, Mimi! Wanna go out tonight?"

"Ah! Good morning, Sora."

Sora pulled away from Mimi and examined her carefully. "Hmm…"

"W-What?"

"Mimi… your lips are swollen." She leaned in to whisper. "Were you kissing this morning?"

Mimi's cheeks turned red. "W-What are you talking about?"

Sora touched her cheek. "And your body's hot too. Were you having sex?"

"What?! You're wro—"

"So you've finally become a woman! Mimi-chan, we must have a party!"

"Hey! Listen to m—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell your dad."

"I'm telling you that you got it all wrong!!"

Sora snickered and nudged her. "Don't be shy."

They started walking down to class. "Anyway, did you hear? A burglar broke into the principal's office."

Mimi looked at her friend. "A burglar?"

"Lately, our school's gotten dangerous."

Mimi covered her lips. _No way… his taste is still left inside my mouth…_

All of a sudden, a hand patted Mimi's shoulder making her turn quickly. _Eek! Jou!?_

"Mimi-chan, you suddenly disappeared even though I was waiting for you." He had a freaky smile. "Where were you? I was looking all over for you with my helicopter…"

Mimi whispered to Sora. "I completely forgot his existence…"

Mimi pushed his hand off. "Where I go is my choice! Please leave me alone."

With their proximity, Jou's eyes automatically fell to Mimi's well-rounded breasts. "Of course I cannot do that. That's because we will live together in the near future." His cheeks turned bright pink. "That means we are going to sleep in the same _bed_, right?"

Mimi got goose bumps at his emphasis on "bed".

"Sometime soon, I want to host an announcement party for our engagement." He pulled out an overly decorated ring box and flashed it in her face. "I hope you will be wearing this during that time. Please accept it."

As soon as Jou opened the box, a huge diamond popped out. There could not be more emphasis on huge. It was almost the same size as the roundness of the band. A price tag was embedded to the case labeled "¥10,000,000".

There was a big silence as Jou knelt before her presenting the ring box and the huge diamond.

_Isn't this a proposal?_ Mimi turned to Sora who was laughing so hard, tears were dripping out of her eyes.

_Grr… what kind of guy would give a ring that still has a tag at this kind of place?! He sure doesn't know anything! If the relationship between us would turn into a deep love or passion, then I'd rather die!_

"I don't want this kind of thing!!" Mimi hit his hand away and the ring flew out.

"Ow! Please don't throw it away!" Jou chased after it.

Sora was still laughing. "Why don't you hand it over to me? I'll send it to a pawn shop."

* * *

Math Class

"Oh my. Where did Mimi Tachikawa-san go?" The teacher asked the class.

Sora looked around and took her earphones off. _Huh? I didn't notice that. Where'd she go?_

Jou snickered to himself. _She's probably somewhere, crying of happiness because she was touched by my proposal. Yes, Mimi-hime, I understand how you feel._

Royal Gardening Club Greenhouse

"That freaking non-understanding guy!!"

Mimi sat on one of the benches fuming. "Because I feel so stressed out, I don't feel like going to class!!" _If I have to be in the same bed as Jou, I'd rather sleep with that blond guy!_

She recalled the intense memory of his kiss and blushed. _Out of nowhere, forcing me and kissing me like that…_ "I won't accept a perverted man like that! I don't know what he will do to me the next time I see him!"

_But… the kiss I shared with him… tasted so good… I don't know if he's used to those kind of stuff, but… it was such a pleasant feeling… to be kissed by him. It was so… what's the word…_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of movement in the bushes.

"My, my, if it isn't the daughter of the Tachikawa Corporation."

Mimi jumped up out of the bench, terrified. _Ack! The Academy's delinquent group!_

"We were just going to divide the money we had stolen here, but I never thought I would find a feast like this."

Mimi tried to step as far away from the thugs as possible. "W-What are you planning to do?" She took a step back. "If you do something, I'm going to tell the teacher!"

For every step she took backwards, the main thug took a step forward. He chuckled.

_I'm scared!!_

Mimi dashed through the three men and tried to run for it. The main guy grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down on the ground. Mimi slapped him. "No! Stop!!"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Stop wiggling around!"

"No!" She tried to knee him on the groin but he closed in before it made an impact. She was helpless.

"Hehe… your breasts are so round!"

Before he could lay a hand on her, a cactus flew at top speed and hit him on the side of the face.

"Owowowow! Who the hell threw a cactus at my face?!" He panicked as he tried to pry it off.

"Gosh, you guys disturbed my precious naptime." The blond-haired guy sat up from behind a tree and yawned. "I hate it when they do that to me."

He looked intently at Mimi.

_Oh… I'm saved…_

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Go away you asshole!"

He leaned to the side and yawned again. "You're free to do whatever you want, but just don't disturb my naptime. If you're gonna do it, do it somewhere else."

The thugs were surprised. Mimi sat up. _What's with this guy?!_ "H-Hey! Aren't you going to help me?! Aren't you a man!?"

He laid on the flower grass, his hands behind his head, and smiled. "We don't really know each other. I can help if you want me to, but what about some 'payment'?"

"I will, of course, show expression of gratitude!"

"Date…"

"Oh yes! I will go out on a date with you!" Mimi beamed at him.

He got up, propped his elbow on the grass and rested his chin against his hand. "Going out on a date is 'payment' for buying you that hamburger, right? In these cases, I have to get something 'more' than just a date." He smiled. "I have a policy of not moving if I don't get paid."

"Y-You… of all people…" _What a mean guy!! I feel so stupid to let myself become a little flustered by him!_

The thugs glared at him. "What's with him?!"

"Hey, let's go to another spot!" The thug grabbed her arm and yanked it. "C'mon."

Mimi's tears started to well up in her eyes. "Help me… please…"

He just sat up and yawned.

_Gosh!_ "Okay… I got it… I'll give you anything! I'll do whatever you say! Just help me!!"

He grinned. Then in a flash of light, his foot met the thug's face in a roundhouse kick. The thug immediately dropped with a bloody face. Mimi's eyes weren't fast enough to follow his movements. In a moment, he had knocked each one of them out. He was a skilled fighter. Whoever he was. Mimi was amazed.

He clapped his hands clean. "Hm."

Mimi held her arms together as she stared up at him. _He's… he's so strong!_

He knelt down on one knee before her. "Did you get injured?" He smiled. "The best way to win against an enemy is to take them when they are unprepared."

Mimi's tear ducts gave way. _So he really was going to save me from the very beginning._ She hit his chest with her fists and cried. "That's so unfair! You're so mean! Why are you always making fun of me? What did I do…?"

He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed out her hair. "Because I wanted your everything."

Her cheeks turned red. Her trembling fingers clenched onto his shirt tightly. _My everything…? What does that mean? Argh… I hate you…_

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Mimi didn't resist. It was a continuation of the kiss from before.

_I really… really hate you… for making me feel like this… right at the first moment I met you. Just who are you…?_

* * *

Tachikawa Mansion

_Father came back home urgently because Mother was extremely worried about me._

Mimi's mother held her as they sat on the couch together. She looked down. The head maid strolled in with a golden cart containing some rose tea. Her father walked in the room and stood over Mimi and her mother.

Mimi's father had brown-colored short cropped hair, light brown eyes, and rosy skin. He had a stern look and with the sharp suit he's wearing, he looked even stricter.

Her mother stroked her long soft curls. "It seems that your father wants to talk to you."

"I heard that you were attacked by a group of misfits. I do not believe in the Royal Academy's students' disposition anymore, so I decided to hire a bodyguard. Just for your own sake."

She looked up. _Bodyguard?! Is he trying to take away my freedom even more?!_

Mimi's father walked over to the door and opened it. "He is very reliable. Even though he's still young, he was professionally trained in America." He made way for the bodyguard. "Come in, Matt Ishida-kun."

The blond young man stepped in and smiled at Mimi.

She stared at him, a smile spreading across her lips. _My god… is he going to be my bodyguard?_

He walked before Mimi and bowed formally. "'Nice to meet you', Mistress Mimi. From today onwards, I will be protecting you."

Mimi's eyes widened. _Eh…? 'Nice to meet you'? Wait…_

He knelt before her and placed a hand over his heart. "In the name of honor and virtue of being a bodyguard, I will protect you from whatever danger." He looked up and stared straight into her eyes with a smile.

Mimi gripped her sides as terror washed over her.

_Wait a second… don't tell me… that the only one I'm not supposed to fall in love with__…__ is this guy…?_

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

(A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like it. Again, I don't own Digimon nor do I own the plot like I said in my disclaimer. Hope I get some nice reviews. Those really motivate me to write more. I'm also open to criticisms. If there's any confusion with my writing, please let me know so I can fix it.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile, I do not own the plot for this story. This is a crossover along with a few things from my imagination. Do not harass me if you don't like the story or if you're not a Mimato fan. If you find it offensive, simply don't read it. It may get annoying but this disclaimer is going on every damn story.)

_**Royal Seventeen**_

**Chapter 2**

Tachikawa Mansion

"What the hell is going on, Matt?!"

They were in Mimi's room.

Matt sat on her couch, leaning back on the fluffy throw pillows, legs crossed, with a smirk on his face. Mimi stood before him, fists clenched, as she was about to throw a tantrum.

"When did you know that you were going to be my bodyguard?!"

He readjusted himself more comfortably and propped his elbow on the armrest. He looked at her intently.

"That's obvious. From the very beginning. The reason why I made contact with you was to investigate the client I am going to protect beforehand. As a matter of course, right?"

Mimi's face flushed with anger. "B-But I've never heard of a bodyguard who harasses his own client!!"

He chuckled, the blue of his eyes darkening. "There's no man in the world that doesn't want to sleep with the daughter of the Tachikawa plutocrats, Lady Mimi."

Mimi's heart began its wild beating. Could she be hearing him right? She tried to brush off the evident blush in her cheeks as she grabbed him by the jacket collar and pulled it.

"What's with you?! You're the one who kissed me twice! Don't you care about how I feel?!"

Matt closed his eyes and chuckled confidently. "Oh? Was it just me?" He looked up at her seductively. "When we kissed, you clung desperately to me, and responded to my advances."

Mimi's face wasn't going to get any less red as she recalled the passionate kiss they shared at the McDonald's.

"Undertaking the job as a professional, I will protect you with all my life." He looked at her seriously. "And I will make you keep _that_ promise."

Suddenly, with a forceful yank, he pulled her down by the wrist and onto his lap, his mouth crashing down on hers in a wild and passionate kiss. His hand clung onto her long chestnut hair as he cradled her head, and the other hand caressed her soft cheeks, preventing her from moving away.

Not wanting to get lost in the moment, she pulled her face away and blocked his lips with her tiny hand. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by 'promise'?!"

He looked at her. "You forgot already?"

Mimi tried hard to remember what he was talking about, and then realization hit her. She recalled the day she was attacked by the delinquents. _'I'll do anything you say, so please save me!'_

Mimi almost had a panic attack. She couldn't possibly keep that promise. She had to make up an excuse somehow.

"Th-That was a joke! Don't take it seriously!" Mimi stuttered. _'Crap, bad excuse!'_

His eyes lowered. "If I'm going to be risking my life, isn't your promise obvious collateral?"

He ran the tip of his tongue along her quivering lower lip before taking her lips once more in an open-mouth French kiss.

Mimi couldn't prevent his tongue from invading her mouth. He put too much pressure into it. Not to mention, his hand was still clinging onto her hair, tightly, as he scooped her legs off his lap with his other hand and positioned himself over her body, his hips forced between her legs.

Matt's hungry lips moved from her mouth to her neck, nibbling and suckling at her creamy flesh. Mimi tried to push him away as she gasped for air, but he tightened his body and pressed harder against her own.

"Nooo… stop it! Somebody's gonna see…!"

Even though she struggled against his hard body, he could feel her hardening peaks through her shirt and against his chest. He trailed his tongue down her neck to the zipper on her shirt, unzipping it with his teeth as he grasped onto her arms.

Mimi struggled to find coherent thoughts and excuses for their behavior. She was trying to tell him to stop but at the same time, her body was responding to him. Her body had become hot with each caress and touch.

When her shirt was fully unzipped, Matt pulled her black silk and lace bra under her breasts and took one hardened rose bud in his mouth, licking it teasingly.

"You're not really saying no…" He nipped at her nipple with his teeth, causing her to moan in pleasure. "See?"

He began toying with her other nipple, pulling on it and pinching it between his fingers. Mimi couldn't help but feel the hot moisture pour out into her underwear. She tried to close her legs to prevent it but he stopped it with his arm.

Matt's lips had crashed down upon hers once again in a violent rush of heat and passion as he removed his jacket and tight sleeveless shirt, revealing a glorious formation of rock hard muscles.

Lost in the moment, Mimi clung to him desperately, her leg wrapping around his hip unintentionally.

Matt moved his hand from her leg down to her underwear, slipping his hand through the thin material and rubbing his fingers against the wet juncture between her legs.

"Here?"

Mimi moaned out at his touch. He inserted a finger within her fold and thrust it in and out of her in a rhythmic fashion. His mouth was on hers, muffling her screams and moans as he continued invading her untouched body.

Mimi closed her eyes. _'No… a weird voice is coming out of me…'_

Matt moved away from her and slid his body down to where his fingers were. He slipped her underwear down to her thighs and lifted her legs up in the air as he held her soft but firm buttocks in his hands.

He moved his thumbs against her folds and pulled them apart, revealing Mimi's wet and rosy area. He slid his tongue against it, slowly at first before finding a rhythm. With each lick and suckle, Mimi let out a rather intoxicating moan, her hands digging onto the pillows around her. He continued to nip, lick, and suck at her soft rosy petals and bud until she flinched, her hips arching back and her legs, shaking around his head. Her soft screams and moans filled the room. She had reached her very first orgasm.

He lifted off from her core and slid his fingers back into her once again.

"S-Stop it…"

Mimi was too weak to fight the onslaught of pleasure. She cried for him to stop but her legs lay open and her body, flinching against his hot touch.

His fingers moved in and out of her again, inciting a rush of wet juices to pour out of her. His free hand found her large breast, caressing and fondling it as he licked and nipped at her ear. She breathed hard as she tried to suppress her moans.

He whispered seductively in her ear without ceasing his invasion of her body. "You really are sensitive…"

Mimi shut her eyes. She could resist it. She couldn't resist _him_. He made her feel too good.

Just then, a knock interrupted their little activity. "Lady Mimi?"

Matt pulled away from nipping at her ear and both of them looked towards the door.

"It's time for your physical examination and make-up. Are you dressed?"

Mimi looked back at Matt, her hands against his chest as she tried to push him away. "I'm coming… right now…" She sighed in relief. _'Whew… that was close…'_

He caressed her cheek softly and planted a peck on her lips before pushing himself off and propping back on the couch.

She glared at him as she put her clothes back on. "I… I won't let you do things you do things your way! I'm your master, so Matt, you're the one who will be listening to my orders!"

"Sure thing." He grinned, brushing his hand against his golden hair. "I'll be your servant in front of everyone. _But,_ when no one's around, I will do things my way. That's a promise."

Mimi gaped at him, mouth wide open and cheeks unceasingly red. _'What in the world?!'_

---

Outside the front doors, Mimi's father had his hand around a scowling Mimi as he patted a bowing Matt in the shoulder. "Now then, Matt Ishida-kun, please take care of my daughter for me."

"Yes, sir." He smiled brightly and cheerfully at Mimi's parents. "I will definitely meet your expectations!"

Mimi snorted at his fake cheerful smile. _'Pfft. Two-faced.'_

Mimi's mother, leaning against her husband's shoulder, laughed her silly laugh and winked. "Oh my, he is such a nice little gentleman."

"Don't think of doing something untoward to my daughter. Mimi has a fiancé."

Matt looked at him seriously. "Yes, sir, of course."

Mimi looked away towards the limousine and Matt came up behind her, whispering into her ear, unnoticed.

"If you don't want me to tell them where you ran away to and what you do every morning, don't say anything."

Mimi glanced at him from her side and frowned. _'This guy must be toying with me! Even lying to my parents… well I have my own way of thinking too!'_

Matt walked towards the open car door and gestured to Mimi. "Now then, my lady."

Mimi stood her ground. "I'm tired of riding the limousine. I'm going to walk!"

They all looked at her suspiciously.

Mimi glared at Matt. _'To me, that kiss was very important. But to this guy, it was only a little pleasure mixed in with business! I can't stand him anymore!'_

She started walking away with a new resolve in her heart. _'I'm going to make him realize that being a bodyguard is a troublesome job and make him QUIT!!'_

---

As they walked down the street towards the station, Mimi was bothered by the silence between them. She looked back at him to see that he was staring beyond.

'_What? He's just following me! He's not really doing his job!'_

"It seems that my lady has some smarts."

"Eh?" She turned around to face him.

"Rather than commuting to school by limousine, walking in the crowd and traveling by train is a safer mode of transportation."

Mimi gaped at him in shock.

"Let us change our usual route to school." He smiled that plastic smile at her. "Not only would it be safer, it would also be fun for you."

Mimi scowled at him. _'Plan A: Total Failure. This might be harder than I thought. I should think of another plan.'_

She looked around aimlessly until she spotted a group of dangerous-looking gangsters. Mimi glanced at Matt from the side and grinned evilly. _'Plan B: Launched!'_

She walks by the gangsters and smacks her school bag "unintentionally" at the leader's face.

He glared at her, his middle finger stuck out in her face. "Hey, that fuckin' hurt! What the fuck did you do that for?!"

For a moment, there was a silence between them until suddenly, the gangsters' expressions changed to that of jolliness.

"What the…? You're such a cutie!" He leaned over her, a nasty smile on his face. "I'll forgive ya, but only if ya let us fuck ya at that love hotel over there!"

Mimi was nervous but deep down, she wore a wicked grin. _'Now Matt, let's see you try and save me from this!'_

A hand patted the gangster on the shoulder and when he turned to see whose hand it was, Matt's foot came in contact with his face in a flying roundhouse kick, sending him flying at a nearby wall, forming cracks the shape of his body.

Matt's expression was bright and cheerful. "Sorry to drop in~!"

Matt proceeded to beat up the gangsters without a sweat and then slapped his hands together as he smiled at Mimi. "Now then, let's hurry, Lady Mimi. It's also my job to make sure you're not late."

Mimi was sweat dropping as she stared at him with a grimace on her face. _'So freaky… damnit…'_

Train Station

The station was crowded and noisy as usual. Mimi stared in awe. She's never been to the station before.

"Wow… so many people."

"Of course, it's rush hour." He smiled. "This must be Lady Mimi's first time riding the train at this time of day."

Mimi's eyes were tearing up as she flinched away from the crowd. "Ow! They stepped on my foot!"

Matt glanced at her tiny figure from the crowd and smiled inwardly. He scooped her off the floor and carried her into the train, smiling gently. "Please hold on tightly."

Mimi's face had flushed. She looked around to see that people were staring at them. She whispered to him, "H-Hey… I want to sit down…"

He was carrying her rather high. He carried her up to his chest, causing more embarrassment for her. He whispered back, "The young should stay standing. This will help maintain order."

The train moved and it was off.

Mimi stared down at him, her face still somewhat flushed. _'It's already been 15 minutes since and he's still holding me…'_ Her eyes lowered. _'Standing inside this jarring train, he sure has the muscles…'_

Suddenly, her borderline innocent thoughts were interrupted when her body flinched. She tried to hold in a gasp as she looked down at Matt's face, his eyes closed, buried in her breasts.

Her eyes lowered and her breathing became hard as her pulse quickened and her body got hot. She closed her eyes completely as Matt proceeded to gently bite at her breast.

She felt the wetness from his mouth permeate through her uniform and bra. She opened her eyes and struggled to form coherent words. She whispered to him. "St-Stop it… we're not… alone… right now…"

He looked up at her with a playful expression alit in his vibrant blue eyes. "If no one's paying attention, then it can be considered being alone. Isn't it thrilling?"

He buried his face in her breast once more and she clung onto his head, attempting to cover him from the world.

He whispered a hushed command, "Don't… say… a word…"

Mimi's eyes were dark with desire as she tried to suppress the heated wetness coming from between her legs. _'How am I supposed to accomplish that when he's sucking so hard?'_

Matt's tongue darted out and began swirling about her hardened nipple. Because that particular spot had gotten wet from Matt's earlier sucking, her rose bud was clearly seen popping out of her uniform.

He opened his mouth and bit down at her nipple with his bare teeth, earning a flinch and a loud moan in response. She quickly bit down on her lower lip and tried to hide her pleasure-drunken face as passengers started to look around for the whereabouts of the moaning person.

He looked at her with a playful but evil grin, her shirt still between his teeth.

She closed her eyes and trembled. _'He's so stupid! What the hell was he thinking?!'_ Tears began to well up in her eyes but she suppressed it. _'I… I lost. He's on a completely different level than I am…'_

Private Royal Academy

Upon entering the school gates, Mimi shoved Matt away from her.

She pointed at him accusingly, glaring and distorting her beautiful face. "Stay at least three meters from me at all times, you perv!"

He sparkled at her as he regained his playful composure. "I can't ditch my job, since I'm your bodyguard."

Mimi glared angrily at his beautiful face. _'You're the one breaking the rules while on the job! Argh! I'm not going to fall for his stupid tricks again!'_

"Mimi-chan~!!" A certain blue-haired man with glasses came running awkwardly towards them.

'_Jou Kido!! I'm… I'm saved! That's right. I'm going to use this guy so that I can stay away from Matt. Brilliant!'_ Mimi smiled to herself as he stood before her, hand out in greeting.

"Hello, Princess." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another ring box. "Because you didn't seem to like the other ring, I got another one just for you."

He was blushing as he opened the ring box to reveal a diamond double the size of the previous one he'd gotten her before. There was a tag attached to it labeled ¥20,000,000. "How about it?"

Mimi forced a laugh. "Ha ha… th-thanks… I guess…" She turned away and gagged. _'He has terrible taste, as usual, but I have to put up with him…'_ She looked at the ring. _'I'll get rid of this ugly ol' thing later.'_

She grabbed him by the shirt sleeve, trying not to make contact with his body. "Hey Jou, do you wanna talk _together_ over there?"

Jou threw his arms in the air and straightened his tall and lanky body. "Are you okay with that?! We are finally going to be in _bed_ together~!!"

Just then, Mimi heard a crack and turned back towards them, only to see a dark-faced Matt twisting Jou's arm behind his back, his other hand gripping dangerously tightly at his jaw.

Jou struggled to talk against Matt's strong hand. "Owowowowow!! What are you doing?!"

Matt banged his head against the wall, giving Jou a nosebleed.

Mimi grabbed Matt by the arm. "Stop it, Matt. He is my fiancé!" _'Even though my parents are the ones who chose him…'_

"I see…" He let go of that serious expression just as fast as he let go of Jou. "I am very sorry." He bowed and sparkled with his fake cheerfulness. "I am Lady Mimi's bodyguard, Matt."

Jou straightened himself up, wiping his nosebleed with a hanky and pushing up his new pair of glasses. "Gosh. I heard about you from Mimi's mother. But I'm going to protect Mimi-san at school so you are not needed!" He did shooing motions with his hand towards Matt.

Jou turned to Mimi. "Let's go, Mimi-san."

"Uh… yeah…" Mimi sighed. _'Things went fine…'_

'_Or so I thought…'_

Math Class

In class, the three of them were basically stuck to each other, much to Mimi's dismay. Matt's arm was around Mimi's shoulders protectively during the duration of the class as Jou stared on in annoyance and jealousy.

Mimi sighed heavily. _'Why did it have to be like this?'_

Jou cleared his throat, a vein popping from his temple. "Um, Matt-kun, your seat is right over in that _corner_."

Matt turned an icy stare to Jou, unperturbed. "Not anymore. It has been changed."

Jou pulled Mimi's arm towards him. "The foreign language class's level is very high. Are you sure you can keep up with it?"

Matt tightened his hold on Mimi's shoulders, pulling her away from him. "I came from America. No need to worry."

Jou yanked her arm again. "I… I'm taking karate lessons."

"I'm the instructor of seven martial arts. Do you want me to coach you?"

"My… My papa is very rich!!"

"It's _your father_ that's rich, right?" He turned his calm blue eyes towards him and pulled Mimi away from his reach.

Jou felt as if a ten-ton rock dropped on his head. The whole class, including the teacher, was watching their exchange and was now giggling at a humiliated Jou.

Mimi slumped. She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear. _'So… so tiring…'_

"So then, deduce the answer using the equation. Let's see…" The teacher smiled. "Please continue, Tachikawa Mimi-san."

Mimi's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her name. _'Crap! I wasn't paying attention!'_

She looked to the board at the equation and her mind swirled.

Matt started typing on his laptop computer and a new message appeared on her laptop screen.

Mimi looked at it in surprise. _'It's from Matt…'_ She opened it and read the answer aloud.

"Ooh, even though this was a hard problem, you got it right." The teacher nodded and smiled. "Very good."

Mimi turned to Matt, her cheeks flushed. "Th-Thank you…"

He just nodded.

Chemistry Class

There was a slight explosion and smoke erupted from Mimi's vial. She coughed as she covered her mouth and nose, tears in her eyes.

"There's no way I'll ever learn how to make fireworks... it just smells so bad!"

Matt stood with his body straight, his face calm. He worked efficiently and looked very handsome in his white lab coat.

"70% saltpeter, 15% sulfur as well as charcoal. If you pulverize them and mix them all together, you will be able to form black-colored gunpowder. Those are the basic ingredients of fireworks. See here." He showed her his finished product and the whole classes applauded in awe.

Gym Class

Matt and Mimi stood in the basketball court, wearing their basketball uniforms.

Matt was holding Mimi's hands as she positioned herself to shoot the ball. "You hold the ball like this when doing a free throw…"

She threw it and it went in. She jumped up in happiness. "Yay! I got it in! In one shot! That's my first time!"

She recalled the time she watched Matt playing basketball with the rest of the guys in the class. They kept passing him the ball and every shot he made went right in. He dunked the winning score and everybody couldn't help but admire him in awe.

A group of girls were "Oohing" and "Aahing" as they watched him gracefully move through the court. Mimi couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. _'He… He's good. But he's a pervy, sneaky man…'_

Ikebana

Mimi sighed as she fanned herself with her sakura-patterned fan, matching the sakura-patterned kimono she wore for class. _'Phew… finally, I'm free. Flower arrangement class is only for girls.'_

Mimi flipped her hair, a flower ornamented clip placed on the opposite side of her side fringe, accentuating the beauty of her wavy chestnut locks. She sat next to Sora who wore a red, sun-patterned kimono, her hair up in an unkempt bun with a sun ornamented clip to fasten it.

"Sora, what is that?" Mimi asked as she stared at the erotic-looking cactus with elegantly placed roses at the bottom part of it.

Sora smiled. "The theme today is 'sexy body'."

Mimi reached out to touch one of the roses and pricked her finger. "Ow!" She looked at her finger where droplets of blood continued to ooze out. "The rose's thorn…"

There were fast footsteps heard in the distance and it neared until suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Matt in his archery clothes, looking as handsome as ever.

"Are you okay?!"

His sudden outburst caught the attention of the whole class.

Mimi looked at him in surprise as he went to her side instantly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened? I heard you from the dojo next door!"

Mimi lifted her hand up to him, showing him her cut finger, the blood trailing down her palm and to her wrist. "Ah, no… it's just a little thorn…"

He looked very serious. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the cut closely. In Mimi's surprise, he opened his lips and began sucking on her cut, licking her blood clean in the process. Mimi's heart quickened its pace.

Matt smiled at her genuinely. "If anything ever happens, I'll always be by your side. You can feel at peace, Mimi-sama."

He kissed her cut one last time before standing up once again and heading out to the dojo, his bow in hand.

She stared after him in a daze, her cheeks rather flushed from the sensation of his lips, mouth, and tongue. _'Matt… I can't believe he does this much… for me…'_

Sora put her arm around Mimi and pointed in Matt's direction. "Wow, Mimi, he's such a hot guy. Any woman would fall for him. Good job!"

A snotty girl from her class spoke up. "I'm envious. I wonder how much money you paid just to get him into your hands. Since you're the heir of the Tachikawa Corporation, you must have paid billions. Anyone would work that hard if they were getting that kind of money." She flipped her hair and turned away from Mimi. "Not to mention that he's from America, a country that believes money is the best thing in the world."

Mimi's eyes widened as if a realization had hit her. _'Money? Oh yeah… he once said something like that…'_

"_I have a policy of not moving if I don't get paid."_

That's what he had told her last time when she asked for his help.

Mimi frowned as she felt a pang of pain in her chest. _'Because papa's paying him… so, is he being nice to me as part of his job? To him, seducing me is also just a game…'_

The snotty girl continued to speak. "I sure want to buy a bodyguard like Matt."

Her friend spoke. "Hey, Mimi, how much do you want for Matt?"

They both giggled and laughed to themselves.

Mimi slammed her hand on a table in a fury and glared knives at the girls. "Stop talking shit! My father was the one who hired Matt, not me!" She chucked her fan at them. "I'll give that guy to you for free!"

She ran out of the class with Sora calling out after her. When Mimi was out of sight, Sora turned towards the two girls and flicked them off. "Hey, you bitches said too much."

They both laughed nervously. They weren't used to seeing such a vulgar gesture. "That's because Matt's hot, you know…"

Sora glared at them in a bestial manner causing them to flinch and return to their tasks.

"Poor Mimi…"

Girls' Locker Room

"Going horse-back riding is so boring!"

"But it's cool since Matt's going to be there!"

"Hey, have you seen Mimi?"

The girls in the locker room were chatting with each other when Matt clicked the door open and looked around, already wearing his horse-riding gear on.

"Oh my, it's Matt~!"

"Welcome to the girls' locker room harem!"

Matt kept a nonchalant expression as he walked in, the topless girls clinging onto him, groping and pulling his hair.

"Protect me, Matt-sama."

"Hold me, Matty."

"Ahn, I want you, sexy beast!"

Matt walked on towards Mimi's locker as if there were no pests clinging onto him. He opened the locker and peeked inside. _'Her riding gear is gone…'_

His eyes turned icy. "Damn that girl!"

He dashed out of the locker rooms and into the horse-riding field.

---

Jou sat upon a glorious black steed, sparkling as he bragged to his peers. "My horse, Aaron, is of Arabian pureblood. He's the swiftest horse in the whole school. Aren't I lucky?"

All of a sudden, Matt's foot came in contact with Jou's face in a furious flying kick, knocking him off the horse.

Matt landed on the horse and dashed off after Mimi. _'I won't let you run away!'_

"You thief!!" Jou yelled out after him.

---

Mimi rode a beautiful white mare into the forest clad in her horse-riding gear. Her face was full of anger and irritation.

'_What's wrong with me? It was obvious from the very beginning… that Matt's purpose was money and having fun! But why…?'_ She squeezed her chest. _'Why do I feel pain here…?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the horse picked up its pace. She tugged and whoaed for it to slow down but to no avail. "Stop! You're going too fast!"

Mimi looked closely at the horse's wild face. _'Wait a minute… this horse is Hurricane, a horse known to have the habit of running wildly! I took the wrong horse!'_

"Kyaa!!" The horse's speed just increased and increased. She couldn't stop it. "Somebody—! Help—!"

She reared back as she saw the horse running into the opening of the flimsy bridge. Mimi's eyes widened in terror. _'If… if I fall, I'll die!'_ She shut her eyes and clung to the horse for dear life. _'I… I'm scared!!'_

"MIMI!!"

Mimi opened her eyes and turned towards his voice. _'Matt!!'_

His expression was serious as he rode to the middle of the bridge where she was.

Her face had become flushed as she tried to yell back at him. "Don't… don't come! I don't want to be saved by you!!"

He was gaining on her, though she didn't really have control of her mount. "Stupid!! How can you say that at a time like this?!"

He was side by side her now and they were both going with great speed. Matt held the reigns with his teeth as he removed his riding jacket. He leaned over to Mimi and threw his jacket on her horse's head, blinding it completely.

The horse ceased, immediately. Matt got off his horse to calm Mimi's horse down.

Mimi slumped over with tears in her eyes. _'He… he saved me once again…'_

Matt opened his arms up to her and in relief, she jumped into his arms and clung onto him.

He smiled at her as he gently wiped her tears away. "Are you hurt?"

Mimi looked up at him sadly. "Why are you always like this…? Even I can stop a runaway horse by myself…" She turned away.

He continued to look at her with his kind blue eyes as he spoke in a gentle tone. "Don't be so strong. Did you think that you could actually run away from me?"

Matt grabbed her by the nape and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Mimi's heart beat wildly against her ribcage as she grew more dazed with each hot kiss.

Their tongues battled in each other's mouths, slithering against each other as Matt's free hand groped its way down her body and onto her buttocks. He gave it a squeeze before reaching inwards, past her skirt, towards her hot core. He deepened their kiss as he rubbed his fingers against her already wet lace panties.

Tears welled up in Mimi's eyes as her heart continued to beat erratically. _'Stop it… if it's just a game, please don't kiss me like this…! You're not really serious… I already know about that… but…'_

He broke away slightly and they looked into each other's eyes before Matt resumed nipping at her lower lip and kissing her full force again, but gentler this time.

Mimi broke away, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I don't care anymore…!"

Matt's eyes widened at her reaction. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss with such a violent rush of passion.

'_I don't care that he's only with me because of the money. I want him to hold me, melt with me… Matt, you are the one who's captured my heart…'_

Her hands moved from behind his neck to his cheeks as she broke away and gently kissed his cheeks, then brushed past his lips to kiss his fingers softly.

His hands moved to caress her face as his liquid blue eyes stared intently at her melted honey orbs. He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips as they kissed softly and gently, warming each other's bodies with their inner heat.

'_I don't care anymore… I can't live without you, Matt…'_

They continued to kiss, the snowflakes falling carelessly around them.

From a distance, there was a rustling of leaves as a boot-clad foot stepped on them.

Jou hid behind a tree, biting onto his knuckles as he watched the two lovers in each other's arms, lips locked. "That… that guy… how dare he take away my fiancé…"

He clenched his fist, a vein popping from his temple. "I'm really really angry now…"

He hit the tree, though not hard. "I'm going to tell Mimi-san's father about this and get him fired!!"

---

_End of Chapter 2_

(A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. Now that my paper's out of the way, I will be able to update this and Hearts and Daggers regularly. Not to mention my new original story, Crimson Bonds! It's a Mimato and I'm working really hard on it so please, dear readers, please review!! It's really hard to find the motivation to write when nobody reviews to show their opinions/criticisms/appreciations of my stories. PrincessJaded has been a dedicated reader and dear friend of mine and I thank you for the shout outs! You are awesome!!)


End file.
